gtafandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Wave 103
"Kuka tarvitsee musiikkia, jolla on sielu? Meillä on rumpukoneita!" — Mainos Wave 103 (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesissa nimellä The Wave 103) on radiokanava Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityssä ja Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesissa. Sitä juontavat Adam First sekä Trish Camden vuonna 1984 ja Adam yksin vuonna 1986. Kanava soittaa new wave-, synthpop-, ja post-punk-musiikkia. Kuvaus New Wave-genrelle ominaisesti Wave 103 on omaksunut intellektuellin, poptaidetta ja teknologiaa ihannoivan imagon. Erityisesti kanava ihailee syntetisaattorien ja muiden digitaalisten laitteiden yleistymistä musiikissa. Kanavan juontaja Adam First on modernin musiikin asiantuntija ja tuntee monen brittiläisen edelläkävijäbändin jo ennen kuin ne ovat tulleet tunnetuksi Yhdysvalloissa. Ironisesti hän kuitenkin kritisoi musiikkivideoita, jotka hänen mielestään korostavat bändien ulkonäköä niiden musiikin sijaan, vaikka todellisuudessa new wave-genre hyötyi suuresti musiikkivideoista ja MTV:stä. Soittolista Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Frankie Goes to Hollywood - Two Tribes (1984) * Sigue Sigue Sputnik - Love Missile F1-11 (1986) * Gary Numan - Cars (1979) * The Human League - (Keep Feeling) Fascination (1983) * Blondie - Atomic (1979) * Nena - 99 Luftballons (1983) * Kim Wilde - Kids in America (1981) * Tears for Fears - Pale Shelter (1983) * Corey Hart - Sunglasses at Night (1983) * ABC - Poison Arrow (1982) * A Flock of Seagulls - I Ran (So Far Away) (1982) * The Psychedelic Furs - Love My Way (1982) * Animotion - Obsession (1984) * Spandau Ballet - Gold (1983) * Thomas Dolby - Hyperactive! (1984) * Romeo Void - Never Say Never (1981) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * The Human League - Love Action (I Believe in Love) (1981) * Thompson Twins - Love on Your Side (1983) * Depeche Mode - Everything Counts (1983) * Blondie - Heart of Glass (1979) * Frankie Goes to Hollywood - Relax (1983) * ABC - (How to Be a) Millionaire (1984) * New Order - Blue Monday (1983) * Japan - Quiet Life (1979) * Kajagoogoo - Too Shy (Midnight Mix) (1983) * Heaven 17 - Penthouse and Pavement (1981) * Berlin - Sex, (I'm A...) (1982) (ei pelin eurooppalaisessa versiossa) * Howard Jones - Like to Get to Know You Well (1984) * The Cure - A Forest (1980) * A Flock of Seagulls - Space Age Love Song (1982) * Yazoo - Don't Go (1982) Triviaa * Wave 103 on nimetty sekä new wave-musiikkigenren että Wave 102 -radiokanavan (nyk. Wave FM) mukaan. Kanava toimii Dundeessa, Skotlannissa, jossa DMA Design (josta myöhemmin tuli Rockstar North) perustettiin. * Wave 103 ja Flash FM ovat Sharksien suosikkiradiokanavat. Ne soivat oletuksena heidän Gang Burrito- ja Gang Rancher -autoissaan. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Kun pelaaja aloittaa pelin, Gary Numanin Cars on ensimmäinen Wave 103:lla soiva kappale, vaikka se ei ole soittolistalla ensimmäisenä. * Gary Numanin Cars ja Frankie Goes to Hollywoodin Two Tribes soivat taustalla Hyman Memorial Stadiumin kilpailuissa. * Animotionin Obsession soi The Pole Position Clubilla. * Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityn soundtrack-albumin eurooppalaisessa julkaisussa Anekan Japanese Boy on sijoitettu Wave 103:n levylle, vaikka kappale kuuluu Flash FM:n soittolistaan. * Pelin 10-vuotisversiossa Wave 103 ja Radio Espantoso ovat ainoat kanavat, joiden soittolista säilyi muuttumattomana. Luokka:Radioasemat Luokka:GTA Vice City radioasemat Luokka:GTA Vice City Stories radioasemat